Love In The Afterlife
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and many other teens are killed in a school shooting. They arrive in Heaven, and a school beyond their wildest dreams. But, among the new abilities and faces, can love blossom between unlikely people? (Includes USUK, GerIta, RoChu, PruCan, GiriPan, SwissAus, Spamano, PoLiet, SuFin, DenNor, and others/OC.


**Second Hetalia story! Human names used!**

/_Ludwig and Feliciano_\

'This shouldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening!' That is what was running through Ludwig Beilschmidt's mind. They where all just fine when they came to school. Then, someone in a mask, no, some THING came after them...with a gun. And before anyone could honestly react, the trigger was pulled in their direction.

Right now, Ludwig was hiding in a closet in one of the classroom's, praying to Gott that the gunman wouldn't find him. It was so painful...he saw so many of them. Young students like him, all shot down in their attempts of escape. Especially, when he saw Feliciano Vargas get hit. He was so kind, immature, his best friend. Seeing him go down was a knife to Ludwig's chest, but still he ran. As he is caught up in thought, Ludwig doesn't notice the knob turning until it was to late. The door was thrown open, and a handgun was pointed at him.

He couldn't react before the trigger was pulled, sending the bullet through his chest. All he felt was the indescribable pain, as he felt the blood flowing through the gaping wound. He looked up and caught one tiny glimpse of the gun shooter...the soulless light blue eyes that where deathly familiar. Then, nothing. Blackness, emptiness, he had no idea where he was. He felt himself floating, somewhere.

"I wonder is this is death..." he thought. He closed his eyes, continuing to drift. But, instead of opening them to darkness, he opened them to...a dorm room? He could suddenly feel, and he felt that he was on a bed. He sat up in shock, looking around frantically. It was simple, as if a newcomers dorm. He then noticed it was a bunk bed, and heard someone breathing lightly on the mattress below.

Ludwig climbed down the small ladder to the ground, and looked at the person on the bed. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart, somehow, skipped a beat. Laying on the bed, his hair slightly messed up, was none other than Feliciano Vargas.  
His eyes widened as he gasped to himself, backing away. 'Where are we?' Ludwig thought to himself. Then, he heard a small yawn and sheets rustling.

"Veeee...Ludwig?" the young Italian asked in confusion. His eyes where actually open, which was rare considering he needed to squint to see. Before either man can speak, though, a knock on their door draws their attention. The door opened to show a girl, about their age, with black hair with a red streak with red and black clothes.

"So, you two finally up and at em'? Great! I'm Stephanie Drake, and I'll be your guide for today." she tells them, obviously excited. The two men looked at her oddly, before she understood. She slapped her forehead, smiling and chuckling.

"Sorry, you guys must have questions. Well, for starters, I wanted to say welcome. We got quite a number of Newbies, all around the same time. Shame, but...now you're here!"

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, this is HetaWorld Academy! The best school for young people of the Afterlife!" Stephanie replied. "Since you guys are new, I've been assigned to lead you around and chaperone you guys today." Feliciano sat up, once again squinting. He let out one of his small 'veees' as he stood up.

Ludwig looked at him, and the two decided with it. They both followed the girl from the room, and into a bright hall. It was filled with elegant lights, fresh white paint, and mahogany floors. The doors where all the same, a dark mahogany with shiny knobs. Across the hall, he saw a boy with sandy blond hair, a blue hoodie and kakis talking to the people in the next room. Ludwig and Feliciano where caught by surprise when they saw who the boy was talking too.

It was Kiku Honda, and his friend Heracles Karpusi. Kiku looked just as surprised back at them, his doe brown eyes widening. The sandy blond turned and saw the two and Stephanie. He smiled at her, his glasses catching the glint of the lamps that illuminated the halls. He then went back to explaining things to Kiku and Heracles as Ludwig and Feliciano where led away by Stephanie.

"That was Martus, a friend of mine. Now, lets start out here. These are the men's dorms, where you and the other guys will stay and sleep. The woman's dorms are in the west wing of the school." Stephanie began. Ludwig looked down at the reddish haired Italian, who still looked shaken from the whole experience. His curl was frizzing in an odd way, normal for when he's scared. Ludwig never understood why so many of his classmates had "curls" as they had been named.

Ludwig looked back and saw more groups of two of his schoolmates being spoken too or led by the students here. Alfred, Francis, Yao, Tino, Feliks, he could go on if he wanted too. Then he saw him, the one person he was praying not to see. His older brother, Gilbert. He was side-by-side with someone who looked like Alfred. The albino was looking around confused, before he locked eyes with Ludwig. The two stayed locked for a bit before their partners pulled them off in different directions.

"Vee, Ludwig? Wasn't that your brother? I hope I don't find Lovino..." Feliciano said, looking down. Ludwig nodded, understanding the small Italians feelings. Stephanie kept leading them around, showing them different rooms and areas. The school itself was so elegant, even Roderich, the aristocrat of the school, would be impressed. Then, they finally reached the assembly room. It's was filled with students from this school, all chatting quietly in their seats. There was a large stage with red velvet curtains at the front, with a woman in black dress clothes holding a microphone stood in the center.

"Go up on the stage and line up behind her." Stephanie whispered to the two men behind her. Feliciano nodded slightly, walking towards the stage. Ludwig followed him, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes suddenly on him. The two of them stood near the edge of the stage, looking around. More of their friends and fellow students from life began to walk in, all being told by their guides to line up. After about fifteen minutes, the students stopped coming in, signaling that they where all there.

"Welcome, students of HetaWorld Acadamy! I, as you all know, am Ms. Brendon. These fine young men and women behind me are our newest additions! I want you all to help show them the ropes, and, for now, give them a huge HetaWorld welcome!" the woman half said half shouted. The students all stood from their chairs, clapping, smiling, and shouting small encouragements. All the students on stage smiled back, feeling welcomed.

After the extremes died down, the students all took turns with the microphone and introduced themselves. Some where loud, and some where passive. After the introductions, they where all escorted to their rooms yet again. Of coarse, someone had to tear Arthur from his brother Allister, who had mentioned his eyebrows YET AGAIN! Alfred led Arthur away, patting his back and trying to get him any less angry. The rest of the Kirkland brothers, which happened to be three, all laughed as their brother was led away.

"Ludwig, do you think we'll like this place?" the squinting Italian asked Ludwig.

"Well, I don't see why not. It is a nice place, right?"

"Well, yes. I did see my brother, though..." Feliciano said with a small sigh.

"Well, I saw mein bruder, but it is better then being separated from them. Am I wrong?"

After Feliciano thought it over a few times, he smiled and nodded.

"You know, I think I'll like it here after all..."


End file.
